Overdue Hearts
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Corey realizes Laney's feelings for him. After some deep contemplation, he's made his decision. And he plans to show it with a song. He didn't even need Trina's diary for this one. Oneshot C/L


The time was precisely 2:39 AM. Corey was sitting at his computer. He had just finished what he thought were the perfect lyrics. After doing a few days of thinking, he had come to realize Laney's feelings for him. He felt like an idiot for being oblivious, but he also felt like a dick for making her feel so terrible with his obliviousness. He decided to write a song about her. After doing some additional thinking, he decided this would be the way he would ask out Laney. He never had a crush on her, but with everything they've been through, it just seemed right, and Corey wanted to be with her. He wrote all the sheet music and emailed the respective parts to the respective band members with the following note:

"I've had a huge lyrical breakthrough- learn this by band practice on Saturday!"

All that was left was the title.

"Hmm..." Corey cooed. Then it came to him. He typed at the top of the word document:

_"Tell That Girl She Just Made My List Of Things to do Today"_

"Perfect..." he thought.

* * *

**The Following Saturday.**

"Yo dude, what's this about a lyrical breakthrough I've been hearing about?" said Kon.

"Yeah Core, I'm excited to hear this song." said Laney. Corey blushed slightly.

"Well, Lanes, you won't be disappointed! So did you all learn your parts?"

Everyone nodded. Kin took out his guitar.

"Kin? You play guitar?" said Laney as she picked up her bass.

"I learned before I learned keyboards. I just liked keyboards better! Besides, this song needs to guitars from what I gathered from the sheet music." explained Kin.

Corey grabbed his guitar and stepped up to the microphone.

"I actually wrote this song about Laney."

Laney's' ears perked.

"This song is called Tell That Girl She Just Made List Of Things to do Today!"

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

*intro*

Corey:

Light that smoke, that one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations

Corey and Kin:

To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"

Corey:

I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle- I confess  
Now ask yourself, yeah, out on the insides, I said I loved you but I lied

Corey and Kin:

Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"

I wouldn't piss to put you out

Stop burning bridges and drive off of them

So I can forget about you

Corey:

So bury me in memory

His smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat

On the drive home

Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth

Corey and Kin:

Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

Corey:

So bury me in memory  
His smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat  
_[x2]_

So bury me in memory around your throat

*end*

"Whoaaa dude! That sounded-" Kon was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answered it. "Mom? No, Kin and I are- okay okay, chill!" He hung up.

"Kin! Dude! Mom's flipping out! We need to get home or we're screwed!" exclaimed Kon as he grabbed Kin and bolted out of the garage.

Corey and Laney were now alone.

"So...uhh...Laney...did you-" Corey was interrupted by Laney.

"Core! That song was just...incredible! But...why did you write it?" she asked.

"Well...I've noticed the hints you've been dropping over the year."

Laney began to blush. "Oh...you have?" she said nervously.

"I, uh...realized you liked me, and...I felt really crappy about being so oblivious all this time."

"Core, I-" Laney was interrupted when Corey put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish...I think I love you..."

The room fell silent. Laney looked up at him.

"I think I love you too..." she said. Laney pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Their instruments were pressed together. The sound of the strings scraping against one another created feedback coming from the amps. The sound made Trina come out of her room and blindly throw a pillow at them.

"Will you too SHUT UP!? I'm trying to- oh gross! Get a room you two!"

* * *

**FIN.**

**Some info:**

**Song used: "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things to do Today"**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Take This To Your Grave**

**This was my first Grojband Fic. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
